Bajo las Aguas
by promethea
Summary: Un museo. Una broma que acaba en desaster. Y el heroe mas inesperado tendra que salvar el dia siguiendo una antigua leyenda inuit.


_**Este fic, que sera un oneshot, es una peticion. O mas que una peticion...es mi pequeño homenaje a una personita muy especial que en una conversacion, mientras hablabamos de la mitologia, me comento con voz soñadora que muy pocos tocan temas mitologicos fuera de los tipicos, los clasicos y esos nombres que todos conocen, o que a todos nos suenan.**_

_**Pase varios dias pensando sobre como incorporar la mitologia a un fic...y que se saliera de lo que todo el mundo conoce...algo un poco diferente. Esos mitos que han sido ignorados y olvidados por la historia...por que parece que si una historia no tiene una superproduccion americana respaldandola nadie le da valor.**_

_**Este fic es mi respuesta a esa peticion soñadora. Puede que no sea gran cosa...pero espero, al menos, ganarme una sonrisa de pesonita tan peculiar. Puede que esta historia no os guste a muchos y muchas de vosotros que la vais a leer, y lo comprendo, no es de las mejores que he escrito. Pero es de las que mas he disfrutado creando, no por la historia en si, si no por todo lo que hay detras. Supongo que la sonrisa tonta que tengo en la cara mientras escribo esto, aunque no podais verla, lo demuestra. No me lo tengais muy en cuenta, es mi manera de homenajear a alguien.**_

_**AVISO: mi conocimiento sobre los mitos e historias que voy a tocar en este fic son limitados, aun asi me he documentado todo lo que he podido. Todos los datos que voy a incorporar son googleables para comprovar que lo que digo es cierto. Si alguien sabe mas del tema que yo, y ve que he cometido algun error, decidmelo para que pueda corregirlo. **_

BAJO LAS AGUAS:

Tras la batalla contra Voldemort y la aplastante victoria sobre los mortifagos, Hermione regreso a Hogwards para terminar sus estudios. Harry y Ron decidieron ir a la academia de aurores para su decepcion. Por mas que les habia dicho eso de que debian terminar sus estudios sus palabras cayeron en oidos sordos.

Para su sorpresa, hubo otro que hizo como ella, y pese a ser un año mayor de lo que debia, cursaba tambien septimo curso: Draco Malfoy. Y para su decepcion...ambos fueron premios anuales y compartian torre al margen de los dormitorios comunales de sus casas. La ojimiel comprendia los motivos para tomar esa decision por parte de la directora Mcgonagall: ademas de que los estudiantes los habrian acosado a preguntas, ambos eran mayores y se habrian sentido incomodos. Ademas, Malfoy aun estaba bajo vigilancia pese ha haber salido bien parado de su juicio, y siempre tendria las espaldas cubiertas si tenia a una griffindor heroina de la guerra vigilandole.

No es que aquel año se planteara muy ameno y divertido...pero según el punto de vista de Hermione no tenia que serlo, a fin de cuentas era una escuela.

Draco y ella se dedicaban a respetar una linea no trazada en la que sencillamente, cada uno de ellos hacia todo lo posible para ignorar al otro, y sorprendetemente, todo funcionaba. Es fascinante lo mucho que te puede facilitar la vida el hecho de ignorar aquel con quien compartes domicilio.

Pero con el paso de las semanas, el ignorarse dio paso a una cortes indiferencia, y esa cortes indiferencia evoluciono a una especie de relacion basada en una cortes diplomacia, en la que si se respetaban y procuraban evitar ciertos temas tabues como quien estuvo de lado de quien durante la guerra, quien tiene la sangre de que tipo y los origenes y familia de cada uno...y se limitaran ha hablar de temas de la escuela, asignaturas y deberes, de manera sorprendente, todo parecia funcionar. Al principio del segundo trimestre, habian desarrollado una especie de no-amistad que les permitia un comodo pero fragil equilibrio en su fortaleza.

-Eh, Granger...-le mascullo el rubio tirandole un pergamino en el regazo cuando entro una tarde en la sala comunal que compartian en la torre de premios anuales- te has enterado de lo del Museo Ambulante?

-De que hablas?- pregunto ella con curiosidad mirando el pergamino, que resulto ser un panfleto informativo de una exposicion de artefactos magicos.

-El Museo Ambulante, Granger, me sorprende que nunca hayas oido hablar de el- El rubio no podia evitar ser ufano cuando tocaba temas que ella desconocia, aprobechandose de sus origenes muggles- es una institucion con la mayor colección de objetos y artefactos historicos magicos. Van a venir a Hogwards la semana que viene, siempre van a capitales, pero por una vez, van ha hacer una parada de un dia para que los estudiantes del colegio puedan verlo.

-Vaya...sera interesante...-la ojimiel sintio curiosidad y se puso a ojear la octavilla que hacia prensa de las piezas estrellas de la colección del Museo Ambulante- Gracias por avisar, Malfoy...

-De nada...-Draco se extraño, ella nunca le daba las gracias por nada.

Aquella tarde, para sorpresa de los dos y sin saber bien bien como, acabaron charlando muy amenamente sobre las colecciones que visitarian en el museo. Exasperados, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusion con tristeza: que un dia no seria suficiente como para ver todo lo que querian ver del museo.

Ambos pasaron los dias siguiente acosando a los profesores para asegurarse una de las limitadas plazas en la excursion al museo, y no pararon hasta que les garantizaron que sus posiciones de premios anuales les garantizaban acceso a ese dia unico en la historia del colegio.

Y finalmente, el dia llego. Y en un alarde de ostentosa espectacularidad una forma piramidal empezo a romper las aguas del lago negro, hasta emerger completamente.

Aquella mole de madera y oro con jardines flotantes escalonados quedo suspendida flotando sobre el lago, y un estilizando puente fue creciendo de uno de los laterales como una planta viva hasta la orilla.

El grupo de estudiantes que harian la vista quedaron maravillados ante aquella maravilla.

-Tiene forma de zigurat mesopotamico!- Dijo Hermione extasiada, sin poder contener su expresion extasiada.

-Casi, Granger...-susuro Malfoy con superioridad- Casi, pero es una reconstruccion exacta de los jardines flotantes de Babilonia, asi que tu error es comprensible...

Ella rodo los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza pero no dejo que el prepotente rubio le aguara la fiesta. Y asi, cuando los guias separaron a los estudiantes en pequeños grupos, la visita comenzo.

-Merlin bendito!- mascullo Hermione extasiada- No puede ser cierto

La ojimiel estaba pegada a una de las vitrinas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Que pasa, Granger?- Draco no podia evitar cierta sonrisa ante las expresiones infantiles de entusiasmo de la chica.

-No puede ser! Es Arondight! se supone que es una leyenda! Y esa de ahi es la espada del Dux Britanorum!

-Ni que nunca hubieras oido hablar de la espada de Lanzadote del Lago y de la espada en la piedra...

-Malfoy...-dijo ella exasperada- Los muggles conocen esas leyendas! Pero las confunden! Creen que la espada en la piedra era Excalibur! Muchos no saben si quiera que la espada que Arthuro saco de la piedra era la del Dux de Britania! Y muchos ni siquiera sabian que la espada de Lanzarote, Arondight, fuera magica! Esto es increible!

Draco sonrio, era como ver una niña el dia de navidad despues de haber recivido cientos de regalos. Pero habia demasiado para ver y muy poco tiempo. Ya discutirian luego.

-El mascaron del barco de Bran el Bendito!- Hermione no cabia en si de gozo- Merlin...esto no puede ser cierto!

-Conoces esa historia?- Draco la miro sorprendido.

-Claro que la conozco! Los viajes de Bran son legendarios! Hay miles de historias en la mitologia celtica y nordica que hablan de sus hazañas y peripecias! Junto a Odiseo, es uno de los heroes marinos cuyos viajes son leyenda!

-Entonces esto te encantara...-dijo Draco señalando a otra vitrina.

-Que es eso?

-El Olifante, tambien conocido como el Cuerno de Roland. Se supone que el Olifante tiene un sonido magico especial que una vez se hace sonar, su sonido se oira a cualquier distancia que sea neceasaria que se necesite para que los que puedan ayudarte se enteren de que necesitas su ayuda. Aunque la magia del cuerno Olifante esta maldita, que pese a que siempre llamara a refuerzos sea cual sea la distancia, el usuario siempre lo hara demasiado tarde, aquel que invoque a los refuerzos no se salvara. Y eso de ahi,- dijo señalando la espada que estaba apoyada junto al cuerno- Es Durandar, la espada tambien de Roland, con ella partio en dos el paso de los Pirineos, basciamente, de un mandoblazo hizo un barranco en una montaña...

-Increible...que magia crees que tiene?- Hermione miro la espada como evaluandola

-Un hechizo de potencia seguro, y otro de fuerza...como minimo...pero es magia antigua...-dijo Draco con un suspiro- nadie sabe como combinar magia con fragua, al menos nadie humano.

Caminaron varias vitrinas mas.

-que diablos es eso?- espeto Malfoy mirando a una vitrina en la que habia un barquito que parecia de juguete.

-Segun la etiqueta, es la canoa de Gluskab- respondio Hermione leyendo- según esto, si eres un heredero directo del mago que hizo el barco, puedes hacer que crezca hasta ser un autentico barco o reducirlo a ese tamaño para poder guardarlo en un bolsillo.

-Vaya...que curioso...-Draco parecia sinceramente impresionado y miro la figura del barquito con otros ojos.

Visitaron mas salas con la ansiedad de colegiales, y vieron los huesos de Ull, uno de los primeros tratados de magia escritos en la historia, donde los magos y brujos de la antigüedad registraron sus hechizos. Vieron fragmentos de Oricalco, un metal magico cuya receta habia sido olvidada por los humanos. Y cientos de tesoros mas.

-Necesitariamos dos semanas solo para ver las piezas mas relevantes...y aun asi no seria suficiente...-susurro Hermione frustrada.

-Por primera y unica vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy deacuerdo contigo...-Susurro Draco mirando a su alrededor con la misma frustracion.

Ambos jovenes se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Sintiendose repentinamente incomodos, ambos se separaron un poco. Y entraron en la siguiente sala.

Era una habitacion abierta, que daba a unas balconadas preciosas y ajardinadas que flotaban sobre las aguas del lago, con vitrinas junto a las paredes y un unico pedestal como unico protagonista en el centro de la sala.

Hermione se acerco a las barandillas donde habia una fuente y bebio de ella relajandose unos minutos antes de seguir la visita.

-Eh! Mirad esto!- Rio un chico de slytherin, un tal Max.

Se armo un pequeño revuelo de tunicas con corbatas verdes alrededor del pedestal del centro. Y de pronto hubieron cuchicheos y carcajadas. Draco se acerco y escucho un comentario que le puso en alerta.

-Si, esa idiota de Granger tendria que usarlo!- de repente todos estallaron en carcajadas, el rubio se acerco mas para ver que causaba esas risas

De pronto un chico salio corriendo del grupo mientras los demas lo vitoreaban y reian, y Draco pudo ver que el despestal tenia una peana vacia, y de pronto, esa alarga se convirtio en un pitido insistente. Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Aparto a varios estudiantes a manotazos y leyo la targeta de la peana. Y de pronto se puso palido. Alzo los ojos pero ya era tarde.

Lo vio todo a camara lenta, vio a Max correr hacia Granger, que bebia distraida en la fuente, y como el chico llevaba algo en la mano. Algo con forma de peine. Y vio como lo clavaba en la tupida y enredada melena de la castaña.

De pronto el cielo se puso negro, y un rugido ensordecedor los pillo a todos por sorpresa. El edificio piramidal se escoro y se sacudio sobre las aguas del lago negro, que en un segundo parecian haberse enfurecido hasta un punto insospechado. Parecia que un huracan hubiera aparecido de la nada y sacudiera todo el territorio con la ira de los dioses.

Hermione trastabillo conrta la barandilla y cayo hacia atrás, quedando colgada de los dedos del borde del pasamanos gritando asustada mientras toda la estructura temblaba y se bamboleaba.

En unos segundos, la temperatura bajo mas de 20 grados, y toda la sala se cubrio de escarcha y nieve, y con el viento que se habia levantado aquello parecia una autentica tormenta glaciar. Draco se encontro de pronto en el suelo, con la cabeza doliendole brutalmente por el golpe y con cuatro estudiantes aterrados de cursos inferiores gritando como locos encima de el, la ultima sacudida los habia tirado.

El rubio alzo los ojos y miro a la ojimiel gritar desde la barandilla, y como Max se aferraba a la misma chillando como un poseso. Vio como Granger pedia ayuda a gritos, y nadie la ayudaba. Vio como Max la miraba sin hacer nada.

El hielo iba esparciendose sobre la superficie de la barandilla y alcanzo las manos de Hermione, y con horror, Draco vio como los dedos de la chica se congelaban casi al instante. Max, finalmente reacciono, y con cierta lentitud, se acerco y tomo de las muñecas a Hermione. Dio un tiron para subirla, y los dedos de la chica se resquebrajaron y se rompieron. La griffindor grito, el slytherin que la sujetaba grito, y la solto asqueado.

Y Draco vio como Hermione se precipitaba con los fragmentos de lo que habian sido sus dedos hacia las turbulentas aguas. Y la perdio de vista.

Un unico objeto cayo tintineando en el suelo de la terraza, un objeto con forma de peine. Y cuando Hermione choco contra las aguas y fue engullida por ellas, todo ceso. El temporal amaino, el cielo se despejo, y la capa de hielo dejo de crecer sobre todas las superficies.

Draco consiguio zafarse a patadas de la montaña de estudiantes aullantes que lo apresaban y corrio hacia la barandilla. De Granger no quedaba mas rastro que un reguero de burbujas cada vez mas escasas. Se arrodillo en el suelo, y cogio el peine del suelo, mirando al aterrado y palido Max, Draco se levanto y le solto un puñetazo que le desencajo la mandibula a su compañero de Slytherin.

-Que cojones has hecho, imbecil!

Una muchachita de Ravenclaw se acerco a la peana solitaria en el centro de la sala y tomando la etiqueta de bronce, leyo la leyenda explicativa: "_Peine de Sedna. Según la historia, este peine era el unico artefacto magico capaz de desenredar los increiblemente enredados y enmarañados cabellos de la diosa marina, quien alcanzo la divinidad tras una desgraciada y tragica historia que le costo primero los dedos y despues sus manos enteras, el peine era al mismo tiempo un Inukshuk, o señalizador que marcaba el camino a casa"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El colegio y el Museo Ambulante eran un caos. Los responsables del museo hechaban la culpa de lo sucedido a los estudiantes que habian provocado el desastre, y el colegio a los responsables, por no haber puesto mas protecciones que impidieran que un estupido colegial con mas hormonas que neuronas pudiera hacer una tonteria que provocara una catastofre similar.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados buscando una cabeza de turco como para buscar soluciones. Y lo peor de todo es que aquello no parecia tener fin.

El cielo seguia negro desde el accidente, y las aguas del lago seguian turbias y con un oleaje nunca visto. La temperatura, pese a no ser tan radical como durante el indicente, seguia mucho mas fria de lo normal.

-Pero que diablos ha pasado?- Mascullo Mcgonagall

-Que ese peine tenia una maldicion!- Espeto el director del museo- Y ese alumno suyo la ha desatado! Ahora hay una muchacha atrapada bajo las aguas y arreglar este entuerto sera una pesadilla!

-Y por que dejaron que un objeto tan terrible estuviera al alcande de cualquiera?- les grito Minerva

-Por que no pensamos que hubiera alguien tan estupido como para tocar algo que no conocia!

-Estamos hablando de adolescentes!

-Estamos hablando de adolescentes a los que USTEDES tenian que educar, y de los que USTEDES eran resposables!

-Esto es estupido- Suspiro Mcgonagall cansada- asi no arreglaremos nada...

Esa noche, tras muchas discusiones, reunieron a todos los alumnos en el Gran Salon.

-Alumnos, creo que todos estareis al tanto de lo que ha pasado...-comenzo la directora- Pero creo que ninguno sabe realmente cual es el alcance de lo sucedido. Asi que os hemos reunido aquí a todos para informaros. Un alumno de este colegio agredio a otra alumna con un objeto magico muy poderoso que ha provocado este cambio de clima y que la alumna agredida este atrapada en el fondo del lago, gravemente herida.

-Pero que ha pasado? Que era ese objeto?- Pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Era el peine de Sedna- Respondio la directora.

-Quien era Sedna?- Otro alumno, esta vez de griffindor.

-Es una larga historia...-Suspiro Mcgonagall- Vereis, Sedna era una joven Inuit, del pueblo esquimal, que era famosa por su belleza. Su padre era viudo, y Sedna era increiblemente hermosa, pero aun asi, rechazaba a todos los pretendientes que querian desposarla. Ella no los consideraba dignos de su hermosura.

"Con el paso del tiempo, el padre de Sedna se harto de la vanidad de la chica, y la regaño, diciendo que se casaria con el primer pretendiente que le pidiera la mano. Y Sedna, resignada, accedio. Al dia siguiente aparecio un hombre con ricas vestiduras que llevaba una mascara que le cubria el rostro. Sedna y su padre estaban impresionados con la generosa dote que el hombre les ofrecia. Y accedieron. El hombre se la llevo en su cayak hacia una isla que decia que era suya. Pero una vez alli, Sedna vio el engaño, por que el hombre se quito la mascara y vio que era un hechicero cuervo trasformado en humano. Alli no habia casa, ni tierras, y Sedna se vio obligada a vivir en el bosque con su monstruoso esposo.

"Ella lloro y se lamento y su llanto cruzo los vientos hasta oidos de su padre, quien llamo a los cazadores inut y emprendieron el viaje por mar para rescatar a Sedna.

"Cuando llegaron a la isla, el cuervo no estaba, y se llevaron a la chica, pero cuando le hechicero cuervo volvio, y vio que su esposa se habia ido, monto en colera y emprendio la persecucion invocando una tormenta sobre las aguas heladas.

"los cazadores y el padre de la chica se asustaron cuando vieron al monstruo alado acercarse a toda velocidad cabalgando sobre la tormenta que helaba sus barcos y congelaba las ropas que vestian solo del contacto, y aterrados, suplicaron clemencia, diciendo que se podian quedar a la chica.

"Sedna se vio traicionada por su propio parde y los cobardes que lo acompañaban, y para su sorpresa, intentaron lanzarla por la borda para devolversela al cuervo. Ella se agarro a la barandilla, y con un cuchillo, su propio padre le corto los dedos para que cayera.

"aun asi, ella se aferro como pudo a la barandilla, pero el frio helo sus manos y uno de los cazadores, la golpeo con un remo, y su congelada carne se rompio en mil pedazos mutilandola de muñeca para abajo. Sedna se precipito en las oscuras y gelidas aguas, rodeada por los pedazos de su propia carne desprendida de su cuerpo.

"Aun asi, los espiritus de las aguas se apiadaron de Sedna, y la convirtieron en una diosa, y sus dedos y los trozos de sus manos se convirtieron en criaturas marinas, focas, ballenas, y orcas. Y Sedna se hundio hasta las profundidades del mar donde hizo su frio hogar.

"Pero Sedna no tenia ni dedos ni manos, y cuando el pelo se le enredaba y enmarañaba con toda la suciedad del fondo del mar, se enfadaba y ordenaba a las criaturas del mar que fueran a su casa, y los inuit no podian cazar. Tambien cuando se enfadaba o los cazadores y pescadores la ofendian, lanzaba tempestades heladas sobre los pueblos inuit. Asi, cada vez que eso pasaba, un chaman lo suficientemente valiente debia sumergirse en las aguas con un peine para limpiar y trenzar los cabellos de Sedna y asi calmar a la diosa.

"Con el paso de los años, los chamanes siempre usaban el mismo peine, el peine de Sedna, que ya era de la diosa cuando solo era una mortal. Y ese, mis queridos alumnos, es el objeto con el que Maximilian Crow agredio a Hermione Granger, y para colmo de males, la traiciono dejandola caer en el agua despues de haberle roto los dedos, recreando aun mas el mito...

La voz de la profesora murio al acabar su historia y vio a los alumnos que la miraban aterrados.

-Entonces es simple...no?- la voz de Draco Malfoy rompio el hechizo fascinado en el que todos parecian sumidos- Alguien deberia sumergirse en el lago para desenredar los cabellos de Granger y romper asi el hechizo.

-No creo que sea tan facil, Sr Malfoy...

-Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo- Insistio el rubio.

-Sabemos lo que hacemos, Sr Malfoy...solucionaremos esto...-esta vez era el director del museo.

Esa misma tarde, Draco estaba furioso. Habia ido al despacho de Mcgonagall a pedirle el maldito peine de Sedna para ir el mismo a intentar rescatar a Hermione Granger. Y lo habian ignorado. Lo habian tratado como si fuera algun tipo de retrasado mental que no entiende algo muy sencillo, y lo habian mandado a su dormitorio. Le habian dicho que el mago que fuera a rescatar a la doncella bajo las aguas, debia ser de corazon puro según la leyenda del peine. Debia ser valiente. No debia conocer el miedo. Y los muy cabrones, penso Draco, habian hecho llamar a Harry Potter.

El rubio bullia de indignacion. Granger podia estar herida. Podia estar muriendose. Y llevaban dos dias discutiendo mientras ella se congelaba alli abajo!

De pronto, vio algo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y alli, encima de la repisa del armario, estaba el cepillo de pelo de Hermione. No habia dicho la directora que el peine que habian usado los chamanes de la antigüedad para calmar a la diosa habian sido de ella cuando era mortal? No deberian seguir la idea del mito y para calmar a la diosa, debian peinar los cabellos de Hermione no con el peine de Sedna, si no con el cepillo de Hermione? Era logico pensar asi,...no?

Draco sonrio, y ni siquiera paro a pensar en ello. Llevado por un impulso que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, agarro el cepillo de la chica y su varita, y se encamino hacia el lago a grandes zancadas.

A orillas del mismo, se lanzo el hechizo casco burbuja y se lanzo a las heladas aguas. Casi se arrepintio de inmediato cuando noto como mil agujas de hielo le pinchaban todo los nervios de su piel, Mas que frio, lo que sentia era un atroz dolor por todo su ser. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse, tomando aire, y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, nado hacia abajo, sumergiendose cada vez mas en las frias y oscuras aguas.

Hizo un lumus para no perderse, y tardo casi media hora en encontrar la sombra del Museo Ambulante en las profundidades y orientarse en el lugar aproximado donde Granger habia caido, y siguio bajando.

Cada vez las aguas eran mas oscuras y frias, cada vez era mas siniestro y claustrofobico, cada vez, todo era sencillamente mas silencioso y aterrador.

Y casi por casualidad, encontro lo que buscaba: parecia muerta, aunque sabia que no lo estaba, sobre las rocas del fondo del lago. Con su larga melena enredada flotando a su alrededor como un halo color miel. Con todos los miembros flacidos, las ropas rasgadas, y rodeada por una tenue luz gelida que escarchaba todo su cuerpo. Parecia de hielo o de nieve. Se veia tan hermosa y fragil...Y el corazon de Draco se encogio al ver las manos de Granger, a las que le faltaban todos los dedos. Con los muñones desgarrados de formas extrañas por las heridas congeladas. Por alguna extraña razon, habian diez nutrias nadando en extrañas espirales alrededor de Granger, como si danzaran para ella.

Recordo entonces que el patronus de la griffindor era una nutria...sus dedos, al igual que los de Sedna, se habian convertido en criaturas marinas. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando las nutrias lo miraron con curiosidad cuando se acerco a la chica y comenzarona revolotear nadando y haciendo estelas de burbujas a su alrededor.

Draco tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y tomo con firmeza el cepillo que tenia en la mano, y comenzo con suavidad a cepillar el cabello de la chica. Con cada pasada por aquel crespo cabello, cada vez que desenredaba un mechon, la temperatura del agua parecia perder gelidez.

Cuando todo estuvo desenredado, se guardo el cepillo en el bolsillo y siguiendo el mito, lo trenzo en una gruesa trenza que anudo con uno de los cordones de sus zapatos.

Las nutrias revolotearon como histericas a su alrededor, y separandose en dos grupos de cinco, nadaron en direccion a Granger, estrellandose contra sus manos con un fogonazo de luz fria. Para sorpresa de Draco, los dedos de la chica volvian a estar alli. Sonrio, aquello estaba saliendo bien.

La tomo por los hombros y el halo palido desaparecio, el cuerpo de la chica estaba ductil bajo sus dedos. La aferro con fuerza y comenzo a ascender arrastrandola hacia la orilla, y despues hacia la superficie.

Le costo mas de lo que habia pensado, y tras casi una hora de esfuerzo, Draco estaba agotado y helado de frio. Su piel tenia un extraño tono azulado que se intensificaba en sus labios finos. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy consigue lo que se propone. Y el se habia propuesto sacar a Granger de aquella rocambolesca pesadilla gelida.

Chapoteando con gestos patosos la arrastro por la playa del lago y se dejo caer al lado de la chica en la arena. Ella seguia inconsciente.

-Eh! Granger! Despierta!- Grito mientras la sacudia por los hombros- No te me mueras ahora! No despues de lo que me has hecho pasar para sacarte de este lio!

Ella seguia alli, blanda e inconsciente. O al menos Draco rezaba para que solo fuera inconsciente.

-Vamos...abre los ojos, joder...- suplico el ojigris sacudiendola de nuevo, demasiado cansado como para intentar arrastrarla a algun sitio o ir el mismo a buscar ayuda.- No te atrevas a morirte...sabes lo que odio el frio? Sabes lo que odio mojarme con agua helada? Mierda! Ni se te ocurra morirte!

La ropa de ambos se embarraba cada vez mas, y Draco se desespero. Le toco el cuello, el pulso de Granger era demasiado debil, demasiado tenue...y se asusto.

Se sento en medio del fango con la chica en su regazo y la mecio contra su pecho frotandola a la desesperada para hacerla entrar en calor. Como una ocurrencia de ultima hora, alzo su varita hacia el cielo y mando un chorro de chispas rojas y verdes con toda la intensidad que pudo, rezando para que alguien lo viera.

-Quien lo iba a decir, Granger...yo salvandote la vida...y puede que muramos los dos por hipotermia...menudo heroe estoy hecho, eh?- Se burlo Draco de si mismo- si ya decia yo que no tenia madera de heroe...

Los minutos pasaron lentos y pesados, y Hermione no solo no despertaba, si no que cada vez su piel estaba mas azulada. Draco empezo a sentir sueño, y con eso, llego el panico. Si se quedaba dormido puede que no despertara, es uno de los peores sintomas de la hipotermia y la muerte por congelacion.

-A quien me hubiera dicho que moriria asi contigo en brazos le hubiera llamado mentiroso, Granger...-susurro con los parpados pesados- aunque ya que estamos siguiendo una historia...Terminemos esto como los cuentos...total...si vamos a morir,...quien lo va a saber?

El principe de Slytherin se inclino sobre la doncella durmiente y con los labios temblandole por el frio y la congelacion, le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

La tumbo en el suelo y se acurruco a su lado tiritando. Con los parpados cada vez mas pesados, luchando como podia contra la incosciencia. Pero fue una batalla perdida y lo sabia. La negrura acabo venciendo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Malfoy! Sr Malfoy!- Draco abrio los ojos lentamente, le dolia todo el cuerpo. Una sensacion calida lo envolvia.

Enfoco la vista y miro de cara una cara redonda y roja y sintio el impulso de apartarse.

-Directora! Esta reaccionando!- Grito Madam Pompfrey con alegria.

-Sr malfoy!- la directora Mcgonagall se acerco a la cama de Draco en la enfermeria, y lo miro severa

El chico estaba aturdido, confuso

-Vimos sus señal luminosa, Sr Malfoy- La directora parecia haber leido su pensamiento, el se relajo visiblemente- Lo que ha hecho es lo mas estupido, que he visto en años...

-Si hubiera sido Potter habria dicho que ademas de estupido era valiente...-espeto el rubio riendo a desgana. Vio como la directora se contenia las ganas de darle un capon.

-Ese comentario esta fuera de lugar!- le regaño

-Pero tengo razon...como esta Granger?- Pregunto cambiando de tema

-Estoy mejor que tu por lo que dice la enfermera...-una voz lo hizo girar a la derecha. En la cama de al lado, la ojimiel lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, palida, muy palida, pero bastante bien en apariencia- Tu congelacion era mas grave que la mia.

Tras un rato de bronca y discursos sobre el sentido comun por parte de la directora, los dos acabaron quedandose solos en la enfermeria, para según decia Pompfrey, descansar, entrar en calor y recuperarse de la hipotermia.

-El Museo Ambulante ya se ha ido? - Pregunto la castaña minutos despues, para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Nada mas encontrarnos en la playa, les falto tiempo para desaparecer...

-No me extraña despues de lo que paso...-rio Hermione.

Ambos se removieron incomodos en sus camas.

-Malfoy?

-Si?

-Como supiste lo del cepillo del pelo? Que tenias que usar el mio y no el peine de Sedna?

-No lo se Granger...supongo que tuve un golpe de inspiracion.

-Me salvaste la vida...

-Lo se...no me lo recuerdes...

-Gracias.

Aquello hizo que Draco se atragantara con su propia lengua y se girara para mirarla. Ella le sonreia debilmente desde su almohada.

-Ni lo menciones Granger...- Dijo finalmente el, intentando cambiar a toda costa de tema.

-Malfoy?

-Que quieres ahora, Granger?

-Sabes...los cuentos e historais no terminan cuando el heroe besa a la chica...-la voz de Hermione estaba teñida de divertida ironia. Draco se puso violentamente colorado.

-No se de que me hablas...-mintio el descaradamente, tapandose la cara con las sabanas y girandose en el colchon para darle la espalda e ignorarla. Por nada del mundo permitiria que la conversacion fuera por esos vergonzosos derroteros.

-No te pongas asi, Malfoy...-rio ella divertida ante la reaccion del rubio- Solo queria decirte que los cuentos e historias terminan con el vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre...

-Suerte que esto no es un cuento...-dijo el, con una sonrisa en los labios que no pudo reprimir, aun que seguia poniendose cada vez mas rojo.

Ella no respondio. Varios minutos de incomodo silencio despues, Draco no pudo reprimirse, se destapo y se giro para mirarla. Alli estaba ella, con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios, mirandole desde su cama. El sacudio la cabeza, aun ruborizado y la sonrisa de ella se le contagio.

-Quien sabe...Malfoy...quien sabe...- comento ella en un susurro criptico.

Harry Potter llego horas despues dispuesto a ser un heroe y salvar a su amiga, aunqeu llebaja cosa de medio dia tarde. Y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y agradecerle a Draco el haber hecho todo el trabajo. Solo por ver la cara de compungida impotencia de Potter, el rubio habria pagado lo que fuera. Solo eso habia valido la pena todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho.

Max Crown fue expulsado del colegio por su irresponsable accion, y la vida escolar siguio su curso. Aunque a todos les extraño el hecho de que Hermione a partir de aquel dia, llevara siempre el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza.

Pero lo mas raro de todo, era que desde aquel extraño incidente, los dedos de Hermione quedaron decolorados en un extraño tono azul, y nada consiguio hacer que volvieran a la normalidad. Es curioso las extrañas cicatrices que la vida nos deja en el cuerpo.

Aun asi, lo que mas cuchicheos creaba entre los alumnos era que de vez en cuando, veian a Draco Malfoy cepillando el pelo de Hermione Granger en las orillas del lago, mientras hablaban. Pero nunca nadie se atrevio a acercarse para escuchar esas largas conversaciones mientras los largos dedos palidos del rubio desenredaban mechon tras mechon, aquella crespa cabellera y la peinaban en una trenza.

Y asi, el curso siguio su curso, la vida volvio a la normalidad en el colegio, y cuando el año acabo, los de septimo se graduaron. Al año siguiente, una nueva promocion empezo en Hogwards, mientras otros empezaban una nueva vida.

Pero con el paso de los años, solo unos pocos cayeron en la cuenta de que en las noches mas crudas del invierno, un aristocratico rubio salia de su mansion y se desaparecia. Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que una funcionaria del ministerio que habia estado varios dias de un humor extraño a medida que el tiempo empeoraba, un dia, solo uno, no iba a trabajar.

Pero lo que nadie sabia es que ese unico dia al año, cuando el cielo estaba negro y vendavales helados azotaban llenando de nieve y hielo los tejados de Gran Bretaña, dos personas se encontraban en un lago, en las orillas del Tamesis o una playa perdida en alguna costa remota. Siempre junto a las aguas. Ambos se miraban, y ambos se sonreian.

-Llegas tarde...-decia siempre Hermione mientras se soltaba la trenza y dejaba que su enmarañada cabellera le cayera por los hombros.

-Que tiene de bueno ser el heroe de tu propia historia si no puedes llegar elegantemente en el ultimo momento?- decia siemrpe Draco

Y asi, el chaman trenzaba el pelo de la diosa, o en este caso, la serpiene desenredaba la melena de la leona. Y el circulo se cerraba. Año tras año. Y Draco siempre sabia donde encontrar, a su doncella bajo las aguas. Pese a que hay deudas que nunca terminan de pagarse, no importa, por que el precio es demasiado placentero como para no ofrecerlo libremente.

El ojigris enconrto su forma particular de ser un heroe, aunque nadie lo supiera, y su hazaña, quedara como un secreto entre el, y la que fuera su peor enemiga durante muchos años.

Y la vida de dos personas quedo marcada, por algo tan pequeño, tan simple, tan insignificante como un peine.

Y año tras año, cuando el rubio terminaba de anudar la trenza de la castaña, y el temporal amainaba, ella acariciaba aquellos masculinos y palidos labios con sus extraños dedos azules.

-Ahora es cuando el heroe besa a la chica, Malfoy?- susurraba ella divertida. Siempre hacia la misma pregunta.

-Quizas en otra ocasión...-susurraba el cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del contacto. Siempre respondia lo mismo.

Y asi se separaban, año tras año, sabiendo que tarde o temprano volverian a encontrarse, y las mismas palabras volverian a salir de sus labios. Aun que no tenian prisa. Era algo inevitable. A fin de cuentas, tras la primavera y el verano, siempre vuelve el invierno. Y cuando las nieves volvieran, y el frio azotara, sabian que se volverian a encontrar. Cada uno, encuentra su final feliz a su forma y a su modo...


End file.
